Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 020
"Come Out!! The Strongest and Final Trump Card" is the twentieth episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei anime)|Toei Yu-Gi-Oh! anime]]. Plot Stasis The episode begins with Daimon in stasis, remembering the times he had playing with and teaching a young Seto Kaiba. It is seen as him teaching Kaiba to use bitter feelings over losing as motivation for winning, having beaten Kaiba at most games if not every. Then soon, it is seen that Kaiba beats Daimon in a game using standard playing cards, where Kaiba gets a full house, opposed to Daimon's three queens. The young Kaiba jumps up and down in excitement that he finally beat Daimon in a game. Daimon nods at Kaiba with pride. The scene later turns to Daimon pushing the young Kaiba on a swing, telling him to go higher and higher, that he's someone who needs to rise to the sky; Kaiba swings happily. Daimon smiles in his stasis and says that same phrase again, "Higher and higher!". Kaiba and Mokuba Mokuba Kaiba is talking to Kaiba, while fingering character eggs from Capsule Monster Chess in his hands. He mentions what a pity it is, all of their Game Masters having been beaten by Yugi, referring to Ridley Sheldon, Aileen Rao and Ryuichi Fuha. Mokuba then inquires as to what Kaiba plans to do, with Kaiba Corporation having a Duel with their rival, Omega Town, and the contents of their upcoming games on the line if they lose. He says it is an important Duel and he wants to know what Kaiba has planned. On top of that, their father is returning, apparently with a grudge against Kaiba. Kaiba says he already has something planned, but he tells Mokuba it is not important. What is more important is the Duel with Omega Town. He refers to the competition as a "game of secrets", or otherwise "an honorable Game of Darkness between companies". Kaiba Corporation cannot lose. Mokuba asks if he should go, but Seto reassures him not to, and that he still has a final warrior at his disposal, his strongest and most powerful player. Daimon returns The scene shifts to a laboratory somewhere, specifically where Daimon is in stasis. Two scientists report his Artificial Heart and Lungs are functioning properly. Kaiba nods and tells them to insert the gel. The strange liquid flows through the tubes and into Daimon. When they stop, Kaiba commands that they open the stasis, to which Daimon's eyes fly open. He sits up and sees Kaiba and calls him by the name he called him when he was a kid, but quickly takes it back and calls him Kaiba-Sama. Kaiba smiles and says there is work to do. Yugi and company It is seen later at a store of sorts that Yugi and friends are shopping. Anzu Mazaki and Miho Nosaka look at clothing while Hiroto Honda tries making poetic comments about Miho's choices. Yugi sits in a corner and does not say much, but that Anzu should get what she thinks is good. Katsuya Jonouchi jokes that Honda's complements are just getting more and more random. KaibaCorp. vs Omega Town and afterwards At the game between Kaiba Corporation and Omega Town, they put up disks with their companies' secrets on the line in a Duel Monsters game. The Omega Town duelist asks if it is really okay for an older man like Daimon to be his opponent, claiming he might die halfway through, but Daimon tells him that experience and wisdom is key to outwitting your foe. Mokuba thinks to himself that Daimon can only live for 3 hours at a time outside of his stasis, but he agrees with himself that it would be enough time. Yugi and Anzu are seen walking back from the store, mentioning how much they have bought. Anzu offers to take Yugi to an amusement park with her for coming, to which he gladly accepts. At the same time, Daimon is escorted to a limo by Mokuba. He asks why Seto did not come and Mokuba tells him he was planning to meet with their father. Daimon stammers in surprise that their father was returning, and Mokuba confirms it, saying he is coming back from Europe. Mokuba quickly runs to the driver and tells him to hurry and take Daimon to the hospital. As Anzu and Yugi are walking home, Yugi stops in amazement and sees a Duel Monsters store, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Battle Ox advertisement by the door. He smiles and runs across the street to check it out. As he does so, Daimon's limo makes a sharp turn from around the corner and nearly hits Yugi. Anzu screams for him to watch out as they both swerve away. Anzu runs to Yugi to see if he is okay, but they look at the limo and see Daimon's limp arm dangling from the backseat. The hospital Yugi and Anzu go to the hospital to see if Daimon will be okay. Yugi gets worked up and starts to wonder what to do, blaming himself. Anzu says nothing. A doctor comes in and Yugi and Anzu jump from the bedside, asking if the doctor can save Daimon. The doctor says there is only so much he can do, but that Daimon is already dead; to Yugi's reassurance, the doctor says it was not from the accident. He claims Daimon should have been dead years ago, as he found many mechanical implants to keep him alive. The doctor theorizes that he must have been kept alive via a leading edge science facility. Daimon then opens his eyes and asks if that makes him like a zombie. Yugi begins to say he is sorry, but Daimon dismisses it, saying he should have been dead long ago, but more importantly that Yugi likes playing games, seeing Yugi's Duel Monsters Deck in his shirt pocket. Daimon pulls out his own asks if Yugi will be his opponent. They shuffle each other's Decks and prepare to begin. Daimon claims that games are what he lives for, that they give his older self energy. While playing, Daimon notices passion and happiness in Yugi's eyes. He remembers how much Kaiba used to be like this when he was a younger kid, always enjoying games. He defeats Yugi easily, telling Yugi that he is a little too straightforward in his game, saying he knows this from years of experience. Yugi and Anzu offer him some oranges, a snack Kaiba used to offer to Daimon when he was a child. Daimon sees flashbacks of those happy moments. Just then, Kaiba barges into the room to get to Daimon. Yugi and Kaiba lock eyes in shock to see each other again. Kaiba orders his men to escort Daimon to his medical center as soon as possible. Kaiba is surprised that it was Yugi who ran in front of his limo but accepts it. Yugi then inquires as to how Kaiba knows Daimon and is told that Daimon taught Kaiba the basics of gaming when he was little. He begins to leave Yugi and Anzu, lastly telling them they should be honored to have dueled Daimon. The other Kaiba and Daimon's choice Mokuba greets his father as his helicopter lands. When he asks where Seto is, Mokuba says he is in the meeting room. His father, Gozaburo Kaiba, sits at the end of the table, across from Seto. He makes remarks about how naive Seto was to go past a budget, saying he was too young for the company to be his. Seto snaps his fingers and all of the other businessmen in the room stand behind him. It has become his company, not Gozaburo's. When his father tries to figure things out, Kaiba recites his father's favorite catchphrase, "Those that lose at the game of life have no right to live." Kaiba's father looks out the window and faints (presumably death). Daimon strolls into the room via wheelchair. Seto asks why he is here and not in the medical center, to which Daimon responds that he wished to pay his respects to Gozaburo. Kaiba then tells Daimon to do a task for him, defeating Dark Yugi in a Duel. At the medical center, Daimon tries to contemplate whether or not to fight Yugi. He remembered the kind smile Yugi had, how it was similar to Kaiba when he was young, but finally decides that he is an enemy. He is release from his stasis and gets put into a new wheelchair made by Kaiba. Monster House Duel Yugi and Anzu are going through the amusement park when Yugi wants to go to the Monster House. Anzu thinks to herself how much of a kid Yugi is and wonders when she will be able to see the "cool Yugi" again. As they enter, Anzu is grabbed and lifted by a mechanical dragon, hoping Yugi will save her. Yugi is lifted by a platform to face Daimon in a game. Seeing Anzu in distress, Yugi becomes Dark Yugi. Daimon notices how Yugi's "presence" has changed but prepares to fight. Daimon proves to be a challenging opponent. As they Duel, Daimon tells about how he still hopes Seto can be changed to that same fun kid like Yugi was. When he starts to falter and faces fatigue, Kaiba's wheelchair injects him with a liquid that stimulates him and hides the pain. Daimon then has his monsters defeated again and again, only to summon his "Zombiemaster" who gains their power. After relentless attacks at Yugi, Dark Yugi revives his "Fairy Olpheir" to use its power against Daimon. He then says that Daimon may be able to read people's hearts, but not the cards' hearts. Daimon is defeated and collapses to the floor and Anzu is freed. Dark Yugi goes to see if he is okay, saying he was honored to have fought him. As he does so, Daimon tells Yugi he wants him to retrieve Kaiba's lost kind heart. He collapses, but it is not specified if died or simply passed out. Kaiba later leaves via his limo. He then thinks to himself that he will be Yugi's next opponent. Featured Duels Yugi Mutou vs Daimon There is no Life Points count for either duelist. Daimon's turn Daimon Summons "Sleeping Worm" in Attack Position. Dark Yugi's turn Yugi Mutou Summons "Dark Mammoth" in Attack Position. Daimon's turn Daimon's turn is not shown. Yugi's turn Yugi draws "Wight". He Summons "Black Scorpion" in Attack Position. Daimon's turn Daimon Summons "Gargoyle" in Attack Position. The rest of the Duel is not shown, but Daimon wins. Dark Yugi vs Daimon There is no Life Points count for either Duelist. Daimon's turn Daimon Sets a card and Summons "Skull Bat" in Attack Position. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summons "King Rex" in Attack Position and attacks "Skull Bat". Daimon activates his face-down card, "Golgotha's Punishment", which immobilizes "King Rex" and reduces its ATK by at least 500. Daimon's turn Daimon attacks and destroys "King Rex" with "Skull Bat". Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summons "Big Tree" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Daimon's turn Daimon Summons "Bloody Zombie" and attempts to attack "Big Tree". Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi activates his face-down card, "Miraculous Water", which destroys "Bloody Zombie" and powers up "Big Tree" ("Big Tree": 400 → 900 ATK), which releases seeds which trap and destroy "Skull Bat". Daimon's turn Daimon Summons "Golden Pegasus" in Attack Position. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summons "Devil Dragon" in Attack Position. It attacks and destroys "Golden Pegasus". Daimon's turn Daimon Summons "Fairy Olpheir" in Attack Position. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi attacks and destroys "Fairy Olphier" with "Devil Dragon". Daimon's turn Daimon Summons "Demonomist" in Attack Position. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi attacks and destroys "Demonomist" with "Devil Dragon". Daimon's turn Daimon Summons "Zombiemaster" in Attack Position. It gains an unspecified amount of ATK for each of Daimon's destroyed monsters (but apparently it is enough to destroy a 1700 ATK monster) as well as the ability to attack as many times as the number of destroyed monsters. "Zombiemaster" attacks and destroys "Devil Dragon". Several turns pass Apparently, Dark Yugi has Summoned "King Beetle", "Dark Mammoth" and "Mushroom Man". Daimon's turn "Zombiemaster" destroyed Yugi's three monsters at once. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi draws "Flute of Light". He activates "Revive the Dead" and revives Daimon's "Fairy Olphier" onto his field, which causes "Zombiemaster" to lose power. Yugi then equips "Fairy Olphier" with "Flute of Light" which raises its ATK to a value exceeding "Zombiemaster". "Fairy Olphier" attacks and destroys "Zombiemaster". Dark Yugi wins. Featured cards Cast Notes